


Soft skin and tired eyes

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Back rubs, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix sunshine, i just really want a back rub and im really in love with seunglix, short but so unbelievably sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Seungmin is tired and wants to be left alone. Felix crawls into bed with him anyway.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Soft skin and tired eyes

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyyaa
> 
> sorry this is just a short, barely-edited drabble that i enjoyed writing and thought i should share
> 
> enjoy <33333

Seungmin wanted to sleep for a thousand years.

He didn’t know what it was about the day that had been so tiring, but he was ready to collapse in his bed, get swallowed by his sheets and not emerge for at least another 12 hours.

If anyone interrupted Seungmin, then he was going to bite them.

Seungmin tried to make that very clear as he stalked out the shower, dripping water on the floor and slamming doors behind him and making it loud and clear and obvious enough for even the neighbours to know that Seungmin did _not_ want company and he _did_ want to sleep.

Seungmin wanted to sleep _a lot_.

But apparently the message was not quite clear enough for even one of the closest people to hear, because Seungmin was bundled in at least three blankets with the lights off and his eyes closed when he had to hold back a groan at the sound of his bedroom being hesitantly slid open.

Seungmin almost growled at the imposter. He just wanted to sleep in peace.

The culprit was fortunately at least trying to be quiet, the door closing almost silently behind them and their socked feet shuffling daintily across the floor. But the noises still felt like drills gnawing into Seungmin’s head and he waited until the person was close enough to his bed before braving a snarl at them.

A yelp echoed around the room, Seungmin suddenly feeling his chest tighten in regret as he squinted at the figure standing over him in the dark.

Sparkly earrings, shiny eyes, small shoulders, shaggy hair.

_Felix_.

Seungmin could remember promising to bite anyone who interrupted his precious sleep, but he supposed he could make an exception for Felix.

Especially with the way Seungmin could just about make out how Felix was pouting at him in the dark.

“I’m sorry, Min,” Felix practically whispered, his figure shrinking back, “I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“It’s okay, Lix,” Seungmin said just as quietly, but his tone much more steady and sincere as he managed to push back his frustration, “I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

“No, it’s my fault,” Felix said, his hair flopping over his eyes as he quickly shook his head, “It’s obvious you’re not feeling great. I should have been more considerate.”

“No one’s more considerate than you, bokkie,” Seungmin said, smiling despite his bad mood because it was true. Felix _was_ the most considerate person Seungmin knew, and he wouldn’t have come in with any other intentions than to try and make Seungmin feel better.

Seungmin may have been exhausted out his mind, but he wasn’t about to snap at Felix for that. Especially not when Felix’s bare freckled face was starting to become clearer in the dark and he looked absolutely adorable bundled up in a giant hoodie that gave him tiny sweater paws.

Seungmin suddenly had the thought that maybe his bad mood wasn’t going to last that long after all.

“Thanks, Min,” Felix eventually said, taking a tentative step closer to the bed, “I hope you’re feeling a bit better now.”

“I am,” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from nodding, “I’m just kinda tired… that’s all.”

“Okay,” Felix nodded back, “I’ll let you sleep.”

With that, Seungmin felt his heart sink, uncharacteristically sad at the idea of Felix leaving the room. A minute ago, all Seungmin wanted was to be let alone, now he couldn’t imagine feeling peaceful without Felix with him.

But then Felix once again proved exactly how comforting he was. Instead of turning and tiptoeing out the room like Seungmin had expected, he stepped even closer to the bed and lifted the blanket, wiggling his way in next to Seungmin.

“Lix,” Seungmin couldn’t stop the smile from tugging at his lips, his body moving to make room for Felix, “Are you sleeping with me?”

“Not exactly,” Felix answered cryptically, his voice grumbling as he snuggled around trying to get comfortable.

Seungmin was about to ask Felix what he meant when he was suddenly pushed back by a tiny hand on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Seungmin exclaimed, trying to glare at Felix in the dark, “What was that for?”

“Turn over,” Felix practically growled this time, his deep voice just as strong as the hand that whacked Seungmin again and sent him sprawling to face the wall, away from Felix.

“Lix, what the-” Seungmin started to say, but was suddenly cut off by the feeling of cold fingers slinking their way up the back of his shirt, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up and relax,” Felix said, shuffling around for a few more seconds before he pushed his hand up to rest between Seungmin’s shoulder blades, fingers starting to rub softly at the tension in his back.

“Oh my god,” Seungmin could have sworn he melted into the mattress, his whole body loosening at the feeling of the soft skin smoothing over his, “Lix, you really don’t have to.”

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Felix simply grumbled in response, his tender touch not matching his voice as he continued to carefully massage the muscles on Seungmin’s back.

Seungmin decided to just do as Felix said and let himself enjoy it, his arms flopping to his sides and his face burying itself in the pillow.

He let his eyes fall shut and his heartbeat start to slow as he relaxed. His limbs all un-tensed and his back shivered at the feeling of cold air hitting it when Felix lifted his t-shirt. But Seungmin didn’t hate it, in fact he loved the feeling of Felix starting to rub the cold away, replacing Seungmin’s stress with contentment.

Eventually, Felix’s hand started to lower down Seungmin’s spine, fingertips pushing into all the achy spots in his back and carefully working out all the knots. He occasionally stopped to run his nails lightly over a patch of Seungmin’s bare skin, making him sink even further into the bed.

His other hand came up to rub his thumb into the back of Seungmin’s neck, prompting a drawn-out groan from him that Seungmin would have been embarrassed by if he wasn’t so blissed out.

There was part of Seungmin that thought maybe he should be uncomfortable with the idea of Felix’s hand up his shirt. But Felix clearly didn’t want to do anything other than help him relax and Seungmin couldn’t deny the magical way Felix had of making everyone around him feel happy.

Seungmin could feel his mind sinking further into sleep, his breaths evening out and mind falling gracefully into dreamworld at the feeling of Felix’s gentle touch on his skin.

He briefly registered Felix also starting to get tired behind him, the massage fading out until Felix was practically spooning Seungmin from behind whilst rubbing a small palm up and down Seungmin’s bare back.

It was no longer helping to work the aches out of Seungmin’s back, but it was making Seungmin feel loved, it was warming him up and helping him sleep and making him realise that maybe being alone hadn’t been a good idea. Maybe all Seungmin needed was a good friend and a back rub.

Soon enough, Felix’s hand stilled completely, his nose flopping its way into the back of Seungmin’s neck and his body relaxing fully against him.

Seungmin sighed contently, gathering up the energy to turn his head and press a short, sloppy kiss on Felix’s hair.

“Thanks, Lix,” Seungmin whispered, “My little sunshine ball of angel fluff.”

Felix whined tiredly, Seungmin able to feel his face heat up with the way he blushed at the petname. Seungmin would have laughed if he wasn’t so tired, instead enjoying the two messy head-pats Felix landed on his forehead in response.

“Goodnight, Minnie,” Felix slurred, “I hope you sleep well.”

“I will,” Seungmin said, burying his face back into his pillow with the feeling of Felix’s warm breath hitting the back of his neck, “I’ll sleep well thanks to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed even tho this is just a projection of all the comfort i currently want in life. uni's gotten me down recently but seunglix are sweet and i wanted to write them. i hope you enjoyed them just as much as i did <33
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> have a beautiful day. i hope someone gives you a backrub and calls you a little sunshine bc you deserve it <3


End file.
